jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wullf Yularen/Legends
Wullf Yularen war ein Admiral in der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik zur Zeit der Klonkriege und späterer Mitarbeiter des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros. Während der Klonkriege arbeitete er hauptsächlich mit Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker zusammen und zog in viele Schlachten. Er diente nach dem Krieg dem Galaktischen Imperium als Agent des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros. Er war später Teil der Besatzung des Ersten Todessterns und kam bei dessen Zerstörung in der Schlacht von Yavin IV ums Leben. Biografie Frühe Jahre Wullf Yularen wuchs auf Anaxes auf. Sein Vater, ein Militärausbilder von Coruscant, brachte ihn auf seine militärische Laufbahn. Er brachte ihm neben militärischen Taktiken auch gutes Benehmen bei. Seine Karriere begann im Imperialen Sicherheitsbüro, dem er über zehn Jahre diente. Als Angehöriger einer einflussreichen Familie von Coruscant fiel ihm der Eintritt in den Dienst leichter als anderen. Er übernahm das Kommando über eine Patrouille im Äußeren Rand, mit der er Sklavenhändler auf der Listehol Run gefangen nahm und Piratennester im Wilden Raum zerstörte. Schließlich stieg er zum Captain der Kwymar-Sektor-Flotte auf, wo er mehr über den Umgang mit Soldaten lernte.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Er ermittelte unter anderem gegen korrupte Senatoren sowie Beamte und war mit den einflussreicheren Senatoren vertraut. Da das Senate Intelligence Bureau im Laufe der Jahre immer stärker in den Sog der Korruption geriet, quittierte Yularen den Dienst. Doch der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine sah in ihm einen engagierten und loyalen Geheimdienst-Mitarbeiter, sodass er Yularen aus dem Ruhestand in den aktiven Dienst zurückholte.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide (Seite 155) Er wurde einer Anti-Korruptions- und Anti-Separatisten-Einheit zugewiesen, die vom Büro des Kanzlers verwaltet wurde. Während seiner Zeit in der Einheit baute er einen besonderen Respekt und Loyalität für Palpatine auf. Nach dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege schrieb sich Yularen bei der republikanischen Flotte ein, um dem Geheimdienst eine Zeit lang zu entrinnen. Ein Einsatz führte ihn nach Malastare, wo eine Firmenflotte unter dem Oberbefehl von Trench den Planeten blockierte. Yularen war Teil der republikanischen Einsatzgruppe, die die Blockade beenden sollte, doch wurden ihre Schiffe zerstört und die Überlebenden entkamen nur knapp. Schließlich griffen die Jedi in die Angelegenheit ein und als Trenchs Schiff zerstört wurde, nahm man an, dass der Harch dabei umgekommen war. Palpatine beförderte ihn rasch zum Admiral, um sich seiner treuen Dienste sicher zu sein. Dieser Beförderung konnte sich Yularen nicht verweigern und war damit seinerzeit einer der jüngsten Flottenoffiziere im Rang eines Admirals. Er übernahm zunächst das Kommando über einen Flottenverband unter Obi-Wan Kenobis Oberbefehl. Klonkriege Schlacht von Christophsis miniatur|Yularen mit Skywalker an Bord des Tarnschiffes Auf dem Planeten Christophsis leitete Senator Bail Organa eine humanitäre Aktion, doch die Streitkräfte der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme hatten eine Blockade des Planeten vorangetrieben. Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker und Admiral Yularen begaben sich mit ihrer Flotte dorthin, um die Blockade zu brechen und Senator Organa zur Hilfe zu eilen. Auf der Resolute sprachen Yularen und sein General in einer Holo-Übertragung mit Organa, während ihre Flotte die der Separatisten bekämpfte. Organas Hilfsmission fehlte es mittlerweile an Nahrung, Wasser sowie Munition und sie waren kurz davor von den gegnerischen Droiden überrannt zu werden. Kurz nachdem die Übertragung zu Organa abgebrochen war, wurde einer ihrer Kreuzer hart getroffen. Als das feindliche Flaggschiff – die Invincible – sich der Resolute näherte, gab Yularen den Befehl, die vorderen Schilde zu verstärken. Da eines ihrer mitgeführten Versorgungsschiffe zerstört worden war, wollte Skywalker in die Offensive gehen, doch in diesem Moment traf Kenobi an Bord der Negotiator im System ein. Kenobi wollte, dass Skywalker sich vorerst zurückzieht und auch Yularen war der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit war, sich neu aufzustellen. Schließlich gab Skywalker Yularen den Befehl, die Flotte hinter den Mond zu bringen und dabei die Transportschiffe vor dem feindlichen Feuer zu decken. Nach dem Kampf befasste sich Yularen mit den Markierungen des gegnerischen Flaggschiffs. Da er sah, dass der gegnerische Kommandant Admiral Trench zu sein schien, ließ er umgehend General Skywalker benachrichtigen. Er begab sich an Bord der Negotiator und sprach mit Skywalker, der den Tarnschiff-Prototypen betrat, um Versorgungsgüter nach Christophsis zu bringen. Yularen warnte Skywalker vor Trenchs Gerissenheit und meldete sich freiwillig, den Jedi-General zu begleiten, um als Berater zu fungieren, da er mit Trench vertraut war. Das Tarnschiff verließ den Hangar und flog mit aktivierter Tarnvorrichtung durch die separatistische Blockade. Die Sensoren des Schiffs registrierten den Anflug feindlicher Bomber, doch schienen diese sie nicht entdeckt zu haben und setzten ihren Angriff auf Bail Organas Kommandozentrum fort. Obi-Wan Kenobi kontaktierte sie daraufhin und ermahnte sie, ihre Mission fortzusetzen, während er mit der Flotte Trench angreifen würde. Yularen widersprach dem jedoch vehement, da sie nicht genügend Schiffe hätten, um den Kampf zu gewinnen und es sich offensichtlich um eine Falle handelte. Skywalker entschied, in die Offensive zu gehen und mit dem Tarnschiff Trenchs Flaggschiff anzugreifen, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sie anstatt Christophsis zu lenken. Sie deaktivierten die Tarnvorrichtung, um einige Torpedos abzufeuern, die jedoch an den Schilden der Invincible abprallten. Admiral Trench feuerte seinerseits zwei Torpedos ab, denen sie knapp entkommen konnten. Darauf folgte ein Sperrfeuer, dem sie dank Skywalkers Flugkünsten ebenfalls ausweichen konnten. Wenig später empfingen sie eine offene Übertragung von Trench, der nun wusste, dass ein Jedi das getarnte Schiff flog, sie dennoch keine Chance hätten, da er bereits zuvor diese Art Schiffe bezwungen hatte. Skywalker befahl Yularen dennoch, einen zweiten Angriff durchzuführen. Als sie ihre Tarnung für den Torpedoabschuss deaktivierten, feuerte Trench seine Torpedos ab, die der magnetischen Spur des Tarnschiffs folgten. Skywalker flog das Schiff nun knapp an der Brücke der Invincible vorbei, so dass Trenchs Torpedos in sein eigenes Schiff einschlugen und es zerstörten. Skywalker und Yularen landeten letztendlich auf Christophsis und übergaben Senator Organa die Versorgungsgüter. miniatur|links|Yularen gibt einem Offizier Anweisungen. Die separatistischen Truppen konnten dennoch eine Invasion von Christophsis einleiten. In einer Kampfpause hatten Kenobi und Skywalker Admiral Yularen mit seiner Flotte zum Heranschaffen von Nachschub entsandt. Als die Güter von einer Raumstation auf die Schiffe verladen wurden, wurde Yularen von Yoda und Mace Windu kontaktiert. Der Admiral sollte unverzüglich dafür sorgen, dass eine Botin des Jedi-Rats Christophsis erreiche. Yularen brachte sie daher mit der noch unbeladenen ResoluteThe Clone Wars (Roman) zu dem Planeten. Nachdem die Botin den Kreuzer verlassen hatte, griff eine feindliche Flotte die Resolute an. Yularen ließ unverzüglich die Vorbereitungen für den Rückzug einleiten, damit sie die Verstärkung abholen könnten. Die Jedi am Boden hatten derweil angefragt, über den Kreuzer ein Signal zum Jedi-Tempel abzusetzen. In Mitten des Schlachtgetümmels kam die Besatzung der Bitte zunächst nach, mussten den Orbit jedoch rasch verlassen, als noch mehr feindliche Schiffe eintrafen. Später schloss sich Meister Yoda mit weiterer Verstärkung Yularens Flotte an, und sie starteten einen Angriff auf die Blockade rund um Christophsis. Yularen ordnete die Flotte so an, dass die Kreuzer die Transporter schützten. Letztendlich konnte Yularen General Kenobi mitteilen, dass seine Flotte die separatistische Armada zum Rückzug gezwungen hatte, so dass die Verstärkung landen konnte.The Clone Wars (Film) Später brach Anakin Skywalker nach Teth im Wilden Raum auf, um dort den entführten Sohn Jabbas, Rotta, zu befreien. Zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi brach Yularen mit der Spirit of the Republic später nach Teth auf, um Verstärkung zu Skywalker zu bringen. Yularen und seine Jäger mussten sich gegen Droiden-Sternjäger und eine ''Munificent''-Fregatte behaupten. Später näherte sich ein nicht identifizierter Frachter dem Kreuzer; es stellte sich heraus, dass General Skywalker das Schiff flog. Er wollte an Bord der Spirit of the Republic gelangen, um den kränklichen Rotta zu versorgen und unversehrt nach Tatooine zu bringen. Yularen ordnete an, den seitlichen Hangar zu öffnen, um Skywalkers Schiff aufzunehmen. Da jedoch mehrere Droiden-Sternjäger in den Hangar flogen und ihn verwüsteten, war Skywalker gezwungen, mit dem alten Frachter nach Tatooine zu fliegen. Bothawui und Kiros Nachdem die Jedi Geheimdienstberichte erhalten hatten, denen zufolge General Grievous einen Angriff auf den Planeten Bothawui plante, erteilte der Hohe Rat Anakin Skywalker das Kommando über eine Einsatztruppe, um Bothawui zu schützen. Hierfür wurden ihm drei Kreuzer zur Verfügung gestellt – die Resolute, Dauntless und Pioneer. Admiral Yularen wurde für den Einsatz von der Spirit of the Republic abgezogen und auf die Resolute versetzt. Im Orbit von Coruscant besuchte Meister Yoda die Flotte, um Skywalker und dessen Padawan Ahsoka Tano sowie Yularen letzte Anweisungen zu geben. Nachdem Yoda die Resolute wieder verlassen hatte, überließ General Skywalker Yularen die Vorbereitungen für den Hyperraumsprung. Zuvor befahl der Jedi ihm, die Kommunikationssatelliten der drei Schiffe auf maximale Stärke auszurichten, um alle Frequenzen zu überwachen. Obwohl Yularen Bedenken wegen der nötigen Energiezufuhr hatte, wollte Skywalker auf der sicheren Seite gegenüber Grievous stehen. Nachdem die Flotte schließlich Bothawui erreicht hatte, fanden sie keinerlei Zeichen von Grievous. In einer Holo-Übertragung teilte ihnen Meister Kenobi mit, dass Grievous den Angriff nur aufgeschoben und zuvor weitere republikanische Posten angegriffen hatte.The Clone Wars – Wilder Raum Skywalker kam dann die Idee, die gegnerische Flotte mit Hilfe von einigen AT-TEs, die er auf Asteroiden platzierte, zu vernichten. Letztendlich gelang es ihnen, den Droiden-General in die Flucht zu schlagen und Bothawui erfolgreich zu verteidigen. In einer folgenden Mission begaben sich Obi-Wan und Ahsoka in Begleitung von Anakin Skywalker und seiner Flotte zum Planeten Kiros, der von separatistischen Streitkräften unter dem Kommando von Xerius Ugg belagert wurde. Nachdem der Planet von der Konföderation befreit zu sein schien, stellte sich die Frage nach dem Verbleib der einheimischen Togruta-Bevölkerung. Ein von Admiral Yularen durchgeführter planetarer Bio-Scan bestätigte die Annahme der Jedi, dass die Bevölkerung sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf dem Planeten befand. Die Sendeprotokolle des separatistischen Kommandanten, die Obi-Wan Kenobi sichergestellt hatte, führten die Jedi in die äußeren Randgebiete zu den zygerrianischen Sklavenhändlern. Weitere Ermittlungen ergaben, dass die Zygerrianer inzwischen Mitglied der Konföderation waren und die rund acht Millionen Togrutas nach Kadavo geschafft wurden, wo sie in einer Sklavenanlage gefangen gehalten wurden. Bei dem Versuch, die Sklaven zu befreien, entbrannte mit dem Auftauchen separatistischer Streitkräfte eine Raumschlacht im Orbit von Kadavo, in deren Verlauf Admiral Yularen seine Streitmacht zwischen den Planeten und den feindlichen Schiffen postierte, um Anakin, Obi-Wan und Ahsoka auf der Planetenoberfläche Zeit für die Befreiung der Sklaven zu verschaffen. Trotz des starken Widerstands von Asajj Ventress und ihrer Streitmacht, die darauf abzielte, alle Sklaven zu töten, gelang es den Jedi, sämtliche Togruta zu retten und die Sklavenanlage zu zerstören.The Clone Wars – Sklaven der Republik Vorgehen gegen die Malevolence miniatur|Yularen und Skywalker bei der Einsatzbesprechung Im Laufe des Krieges fielen immer mehr republikanische Flottenverbände einer mysteriösen Geheimwaffe der Konföderation zum Opfer. Im Bith-System über einen von den Bith bewohnten Planeten meldete Yularen General Skywalker, dass seine Flotte den Raum gesichert hatte. Meister Yoda hatte zuvor auf die strategische Bedeutung des Systems verwiesen. Skywalker war jedoch besorgt über die neuerlichen Angriffe der Geheimwaffe.The Clone Wars – Shakedown Nachdem Jedi-Meister Plo Koon ins Abregado-System entsandt wurde, um sich der mysteriösen Waffe zu stellen, erhielten sie kein Lebenszeichen mehr von seiner Flotte. Nach einer Konferenz mit dem Hohen Rat der Jedi kündigte Skywalker Admiral Yularen an, die Verteidigungslinien zu erweitern. Er begebe sich daher zur Aufklärung voraus, obwohl Yularen ihn vor der nahegelegenen Geheimwaffe warnte. Nachdem Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano Meister Plo Koon aus den Trümmern der Flotte retten und vor der Waffe fliehen konnten, stand fest, dass es sich um den Kreuzer Malevolence handelte. Das Schiff besaß zwei gewaltige Ionenkanonen, die die Verteidigung der angegriffenen Schiffe lahmlegen und sie danach mühelos zerstören konnte. Um dieser Bedrohung Herr zu werden, hatte der Senat Skywalkers und Yularens Kampfverband mit der Zerstörung der Malevolence beauftragt. Im Hangar der Resolute hielt Yularen zusammen mit Skywalker eine Einsatzbesprechung für die Piloten der Schatten-Staffel sowie Meister Plo Koon ab. Da große Schiffe der Malevolence unter dem Befehl General Grievous’ schutzlos ausgeliefert wären, hatte Skywalker entschieden, den Kreuzer mit einer Bomber-Staffel anzugreifen. So erhoffte er sich, neben der separatistischen Waffe auch Grievous zu vernichten. Später informierte Yularen die Jedi darüber, dass ein Lazarett-Konvoi im Ryndellia-System der Malevolence zum Opfer gefallen war. Da sich in der Nähe des Systems auch die Kaliida-Lazarettstation befand, vermutete Skywalker, dass die Station das nächste Ziel von Grievous sein könnte. Yularen warnte daher die Kaminoanerin Nala Se, die Leiterin des Medcenters, vor der Bedrohung. Obi-Wan Kenobi schaltete sich dazu und teilte ihr mit, dass die Naboo weitere Schiffe zur Evakuierung entsandten. Als die Schatten-Staffel zusammen mit den drei Jedi später zu ihrer Mission aufbrach, erteilte Yularen ihnen von der Brücke der Resolute aus die Startfreigabe. Später erreichte Yularens Flotte zusammen mit Kenobi, der sich auf der Negotiator befand, die Kaliida-Lazarettstation. Skywalker und seiner Staffel war es gelungen, Grievous’ Schiff schwer zu beschädigen, so dass dieser den Rückzug antrat. Die Sternzerstörer nahmen jedoch die Verfolgung auf und beschossen unablässig das feindliche Schiff. [[Datei:Yularen erleichtert.jpg|miniatur|links|Yularen und Plo Koon nach der Zerstörung der Malevolence]] Nach einiger Zeit der Verfolgung und des Beschusses war es der Flotte nicht gelungen, die Malevolence manövrierunfähig zu machen. Ihre schiere Größe erlaubte es ihr, durch den Dauerbeschuss nicht unmittelbar Schaden zu nehmen. Die Jedi und Admiral Yularen waren inzwischen auf der Brücke der Resolute zusammengetroffen. Da Grievous keinen Fluchtversuch in den Hyperraum unternahm, schloss Admiral Yularen daraus, dass sein Hyperantrieb schwer beschädigt sein musste. Obi-Wan Kenobi sah darin eine Chance und befahl, das gesamte Feuer auf die Brücke der Malevolence zu konzentrieren. Als plötzlich ein Naboo-Kreuzer mit Senatorin Padmé Amidala an Bord den Ort der Schlacht erreichte, stellte sich heraus, dass sie durch Falschinformationen hierher gelockt wurde. Nachdem ihr Schiff durch einen Traktorstrahl in die Malevolence gezogen worden war, erteilte General Skywalker Yularen den Befehl zum Abbruch des Angriffs. Er und Meister Kenobi brachen mit der Twilight zu Grievous’ Schiff auf, um die Senatorin zu befreien. Nach ihrer geglückten Landung empfing Yularen einen Funkspruch Amidalas aus dem Inneren der Malevolence. Ahsoka Tano stellte die Nachricht dann an ihren Meister durch. Als die beiden Jedi zusammen mit Senatorin Amidala das feindliche Schiff wieder verlassen hatten, befahl Plo Koon die Wiederaufnahme des Angriffs. Anschließend sahen Yularen und die übrige Besatzung der Sternzerstörer, dass die Malevolence unaufhaltsam auf einen Mond zuflog und zerschellte. Nach der Zerstörung der Waffe brach ein Jubel unter seiner Brückenbesatzung aus. Einsätze über Rishi, Quell und Kamino Yularen sowie Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi befanden sich an Bord der Resolute in einem republikanischen Flottenverband, als Skywalker unermüdlich nach Spuren von General Grievous suchte. Yularen informierte die Jedi über eine eingehende Nachricht von Kommandant Cody, der zusammen mit Captain Rex eine Inspektionstour von republikanischen Abhörposten durchführte. Als sich die beiden später nicht vom Rishi-Mond meldeten, versuchte Yularen mehrfach vergeblich, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Skywalker befahl ihm, Bescheid zu geben, wenn er von ihnen hören sollte. Der Admiral meldete den Jedi später, dass die Rishi-Station kein Entwarnungssignal mehr sendete. Daher wurde ihm befohlen, die Flotte umgehend ins Rishi-System zu entsenden, da Skywalker Grievous dahinter vermutete. Als sie dort eintrafen, fanden sie tatsächlich eine separatistische Flotte vor, die sie schnell in die Flucht schlagen konnten. Danach konnten Kanonenboote Rex und Cody sowie die überlebenden Klone von dem Mond evakuieren. miniatur|rechts|Yularen spricht mit Secura. Als sie ein Notruf von Jedi-Meisterin Aayla Secura, die über dem Planeten Quell gegen eine überlegene feindliche Flotte kämpfte, erreichten, begab sich Yularen zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano umgehend dorthin, um sie zu retten. Kurz nachdem die Resolute aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten war, befahl Skywalker Admiral Yularen, die Kanonenboote bereitzumachen. Während die Jedi selbst ein Kanonenboot bestiegen, brachte Yularen sein Schiff zwischen der feindlichen Flotte und Securas Kreuzer in Stellung, so dass die Kanonenboote starten konnten. Es gelang Skywalker und seinem Padawan zusammen mit Aayla Secura, die verlorene Liberty mit einem Schiff zu verlassen. Jedoch hatte sich Skywalker im Zuge der Rettungsaktion schwere Verletzungen zugezogen, so dass Secura ihn umgehend an Bord der Resolute bringen wollte. Yularen vertrat aber die Ansicht, dass es ihnen im Schlachtgetümmel nicht gelingen würde, trotzdem bestand die Jedi darauf. Als das Schiff gerade an den Haupthangar der Resolute andockte, wurde versehentlich der Hyperantrieb aktiviert. Secura und ihr Klon-Kommandant Bly gelang es noch rechtzeitig, das Schiff abzutrennen, ehe es unkontrolliert in den Hyperraum eintrat. Yularen befahl seinen Offizieren, die möglichen Kurse des Schiffs zu berechnen und das Gefecht zu beenden. Später gelang es Yularen und seinen Männern, die Jedi auf Maridun zu lokalisieren und abzuholen. Einige Zeit nach der Zerstörung der Rishi-Station, erhielten die Jedi Skywalker und Kenobi Hinweise, die auf einen Angriff der Separatisten auf Kamino hindeuteten. Zum Schutz der Klonproduktionsstätte wurde Admiral Yularen zu dem Wasserplaneten beordert, wo sein Kampfverband Teil der Blockade-Streitmacht rund um den Orbit wurde. Den republikanischen Schiffen gelang es, die gegnerische Flotte in Schach zu halten, während am Boden ein Kampf um Tipoca City entbrannte. Letztendlich konnte der Planet von den Kampfverbänden der Republik erfolgreich verteidigt werden. Schlacht von Kothlis Da die Resolute sich zeitweise in Wartungsarbeiten befand, wurde Yularen der Kreuzer Unbeugsam zugeteilt. Zusammen mit der Pionier und der Himmel über Coruscant war das Schiff erst kürzlich in den Werften von Allanteen VI produziert worden. Yularen befand sich zusammen mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano auf der Brücke, als sein Kommunikationsoffizier Leutnant Avrey eine dringende Nachricht des Hohen Jedi-Rats empfing. Zusammen mit den Jedi hörte er sich die aufgezeichnete Nachricht von Meister Yoda an: Da General Grievous einen Angriff auf Kothlis, einer Kolonie der Bothaner im Mittleren Rand, plante, sollten sich die drei Kreuzer umgehend dorthin begeben und den Planeten vor der feindlichen Invasion bewahren. Yularen traf daher die Vorbereitungen für den Hyperraumsprung und die bevorstehende Schlacht, obwohl er dem Vorgehen skeptisch gegenüberstand, da sie keinerlei Verstärkung gegen Grievous' Flotte in Sicht hatten. Als die Flotte ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, mussten sie feststellen, dass Grievous bereits die Invasion begonnen hatte. Darüberhinaus meldete Leutnant Avrey dem Admiral einen Ausfall der internen und externen Kommunikationssysteme der Flotte, bedingt durch einen Virus, der nun von den Separatisten aktiviert wurde. Lediglich die Sicherheitskanäle zu den beiden anderen Kreuzer waren noch nutzbar. Yularen verlor beim Erhalt dieser Meldung die Fassung, da er keinen Kampf ohne funktionierende Kommunikationssysteme führen wollte. Da Grievous' Invasion des wehrlosen Planeten immer weiter voranschritt, wollte General Kenobi nicht länger auf eine Lösung warten und schlug eine Strategie vor: Die Sternjäger-Geschwader und die Kreuzer sollten zum Angriff übergehen und für die landenden Kanonenboote als Deckung dienen. Yularen stimme dem Plan schließlich zu, und nachdem er den Kommandanten der Pionier sowie Himmel über Coruscant ihre Anweisungen erteilt hatte, gab er den Angriffsbefehl. Als die Jäger, unter der Führung von General Skywalker, gestartet waren, näherten sich Yularens Kreuzer der feindlichen Flotte. Nach einiger Zeit fragte der Admiral besorgt Kenobi, wann er den Kanonenbooten die Starterlaubnis geben wolle. Der Jedi wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten, jedoch war diese Antwort für Yularen zu ausweichend. Als die republikanischen Sternjäger ihre Gegner ausreichend in Schach hielten, gab Kenobi ihm die Anweisung, die Kreuzer mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit an den Planeten heranzubringen. Nachdem sie die äußere Schicht der Atmosphäre erreicht und die Kanonenboote mit den Jedi sowie den Truppen abgesetzt hatten, stiegen Yularens Kreuzer wieder in den Orbit und nahmen Grievous' Flotte unter Beschuss. Im Verlauf der Schlacht kam ihnen der republikanische Kreuzer Corxyfalter zu Hilfe, so dass sie die gegnerische Flotte zum Rückzug bringen konnten.The Clone Wars – Im Verborgenen Daraufhin gelang es Yularen wieder, die regulären Kommunikationssysteme zu nutzen, um General Kenobi auf dem Boden zu kontaktieren. Er teilte ihm mit, dass er unverzüglich medizinische Hilfe hinunterschicken würde. Er hatte zudem auch den Senat über die Kämpfe verständigt, damit sie Bothawui darüber in Kenntnis setzten und humanitäre Hilfe schickten. Später wartete er im Hangar der Unbeugsam auf die Ankunft eines Med-Shuttles, das Obi-Wan Kenobi auf den Kreuzer brachte. Anakin Skywalker hatte ihn zuvor gebeten sicherzustellen, dass sein früherer Meister sich unverzüglich auf die Krankenstation begebe. Nach der Ankunft Kenobis gab Yularen ihm einen Schadens- und Verlustbericht seiner Flotte: Die Schiffe müssten circa zwei Wochen in ein Reparaturdock gebracht werden und es gab einige Tote und Verletzte. Darüberhinaus bat er Kenobi, für seine spätere Reise nach Coruscant die Pioneer zu verwenden, damit dem Kreuzer weitere Hyperraumsprünge vorerst erspart blieben. Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation musste er Kenobi energisch davor warnen, seinen Gesundheitszustand auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, da die Jedi einen wichtigen Beitrag zu den Kriegsanstrengungen der Republik leisteten und jeder Verlust in ihren Reihen unersetzlich sei. Bevor Yularen auf die Brücke zurückkehrte, ließ er Leutnant Avrey eine gesicherte Übertragung für Kenobi zum Jedi-Tempel herstellen. Nachdem sie sich zurückgezogen hatten, erhielt Yularen wenige Tage später einen neuen Befehl. Er sollte mit der Indomitable und seiner Kothlis-Einsatzgruppe nach Lanteeb fliegen, wo die Separatisten eine Biowaffe produzierten. Das Labor des separatistischen Generals Lok Durd sollte nun, nachdem es einen Einsatz dieser Waffe auf Chandrila gegeben hatte, zerstört werden. Zudem musste Obi-Wan und Anakin geholfen werden, die auf Lanteeb festsaßen. Bevor Yularen Lanteeb angriff, stieß noch Mace Windu mit seinem Schiff, der Dagger, von Kothlis kommend zu der Flotte hinzu und suchte Yularen auf der Brücke der Unbeugsam auf. Anschließend sprangen sie geradewegs nach Lanteeb, wo sie sich jedoch – anders als erwartet – einer weit überlegenen separatistischen Flotte gegenübersahen, die den Planeten abriegelte. Yularen, der wusste, dass sie in einer Schlacht verlieren würden, beredete die Situation mit Windu und sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, zunächst einmal abzuwarten. Auch Grievous, der die Separatisten-Flotte kommandierte, hielt mit seiner Flotte die Position, sodass eine Patt-Situation entstand, die weder Yularen noch Grievous beenden wollten. Allerdings informierte er Coruscant von ihrer Situation, und so wurde kurz darauf ein gekaperter separatistischer Kreuzer mit einer Jedi an Bord geschickt, die sich mit dem Schiff durch die Blockade schmuggeln wollte. Um das Manöver echt aussehen zu lassen, schickte Yularen die Gold-Staffel zum Angriff auf das Schiff aus. Unter dem vorsichtigen Beschuss der Sternjäger wurde das separatistische Schiff tatsächlich durch die Blockade gelassen, woraufhin es auf Lanteeb eine Bruchlandung machte. Die Jedi an Bord, Meisterin Taria Damsin, überlebte allerdings und infiltrierte nun den Labor-Komplex, welcher kurz darauf von ihr und der Wissenschaftlerin Bant'ena Fhernan zerstört wurde. Als nun in Form einer großen Anzahl privater Schiffe Verstärkung für die republikanische Flotte eintraf, wurde Yularen mitgeteilt, dass sich diese private Flotte seinem Befehl unterstellte. Da das Kräfteverhältnis nun günstig stand, befahl er den Angriff auf die Blockade. Diese löste sich schon nach kurzem Kampf auf, da Grievous den Rückzug befahl und entkam. Nachdem Anakin und Obi-Wan durch Klontruppen hatten lokalisiert und gerettet werden können, zog sich die Republik bald von lanteeb zurück.Clone Wars Gambit – Siege Blockade über Ryloth miniatur|Yularen beobachtet den Schlachtverlauf. Nachdem der Separatistenführer Wat Tambor Ryloth erobert und eine Blockade des Planeten errichtet hatte, stand die Bevölkerung des Planeten in größter Not. Um die Twi'leks wieder zu befreien, entsandte der Senat einen Kampfverband nach Ryloth. Admiral Yularen befehligte an der Seite von Anakin Skywalker die Resolute sowie zwei weitere Venator-Sternzerstörer – die Redeemer und die Defender – während Skywalkers Padawan Ahsoka Tano die Sternjäger anführte. Nachdem seine Flotte aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten war, befahl Yularen, alle Sternjäger kampfbereit zu machen. Commander Tano führte sie kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen die feindlichen Droiden-Sternjäger, während er und General Skywalker auf der Brücke der Resolute verblieben. Als sich jedoch vier weitere ''Munificent''-Fregatten der gegnerischen Blockade angeschlossen hatten, befahl Admiral Yularen Tano und ihrer Staffel, unverzüglich zu den Sternzerstörern zurückzukehren, da er ihre Hilfe benötigte. Die Droiden-Sternjäger waren inzwischen zu ihrer Flotte durchgebrochen und begannen Kamikaze-Angriffe, die den Schiffen schwer zusetzten. Ein feindlicher Sternjäger traf die Brücke der Resolute, so dass Yularen verletzt wurde und General Skywalker den Rückzug in den Hyperraum einleitete. Während des Angriffs hatten sie die Redeemer und fast das gesamte Sternjäger-Geschwader von Ahsoka Tano verloren und Admiral Yularen musste in der Krankenstation behandelt werden. Während er auf der Station verweilte, hatte General Skywalker die beschädigte Defender räumen lassen. Er alleine wollte den Sternzerstörer auf Kollisionskurs mit dem feindlichen Kommandoschiff bringen, so dass der Kommandant ausgeschaltet und die übrigbleibenden Droiden führerlos sein würden. Ahsoka Tano sollte derweil einen Angriffsplan für die Situation nach Skywalkers Vorhaben erarbeiten. miniatur|links|Der verletzte Yularen kehrt auf die Brücke zurück. Tano hatte sich folgenden Plan für die Vernichtung der verbliebenen Munificent-Fregatten erdacht: Die Resolute würde ihre Unterseite der feindlichen Flotte zuwenden, so dass Hangar und Brücke geschützt wären. Unterdessen würden die Bomber starten und die Fregatten kampfunfähig machen. Die Erläuterung des Plans sahen Captain Rex und der taktische Offizier der Resolute sehr skeptisch, Tano war jedoch entschlossen, diesen Plan umzusetzen, um ihren Meister nicht zu enttäuschen. In diesem Moment betrat Admiral Yularen die Brücke. Er schaffte es schließlich, Rex und den Offizier von dem gewagten Plan zu überzeugen. Als sie wieder den Orbit von Ryloth erreicht hatten, war Skywalkers Plan aufgegangen und das gegnerische Kommandoschiff zerstört. Ahsoka Tano verließ die Brücke, um die Jäger-Staffel anzuführen und Admiral Yularen leitete das Manöver der Resolute ein. Den republikanischen Bombern und Sternjägern gelang es letztendlich, die feindlichen Schiffe zu zerstören und den Truppentransportern den Weg zu ebnen. Während der Bodenoffensive unter den Jedi-Generälen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu nahm Yularen an einer Holo-Konferenz zwischen Windu, Palpatine, dem Twi'lek-Senator Orn Free Taa, Yoda sowie Anakin Skywalker teil. Da General Windu nicht genügend republikanische Truppen zur Verfügung hatte, um Lessu – die Hauptstadt des Planeten – schnell zu erobern, wollte er sich an den lokalen Freiheitskämpfer Cham Syndulla wenden. Palpatine und Orn Free Taa waren seinem Vorhaben skeptisch gesinnt, jedoch musste auch Yularen bestätigen, dass sie ihrerseits keine weiteren Streitkräfte entsenden könnten. Somit stimmten auch die beiden Politiker Windus Plan zu. Vorgehen gegen Tofen Vane miniatur|Yularen und Ahsoka Tano Als sich herausstellte, dass die als neutral geltenden Valahari Kriegsgüter an die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme verkauften, reisten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf den Planeten, um die Adelsfamilie Vane davon abzubringen, weiterhin mit den Separatisten zu handeln. Ihre Mission scheiterte jedoch, so dass eine Blockade um den Planeten errichtet wurde. Admiral Yularen befehligte an der Seite Kenobis und Skywalkers drei Venator-Sternzerstörer, denen ein Geschwader Sternjäger beistand. Einige Tage später meldete Yularen General Kenobi, dass sich ein Valahari-Konvoi, bestehend aus mehreren Frachtern und Sternjägern, ihrer Blockade näherte. Kenobi befahl ihm daher, die Flotte in Stellung zu bringen. Nachdem der Jedi Viscount Harko Vane, der sich an Bord einer der Frachter aufhielt, eine letzte Warnung ausgesprochen hatte, explodierte das Schiff des Viscounts. Die Valahari-Jäger gingen daraufhin zum Angriff über, doch wollten die Jedi die Situation nicht weiter anheizen, so dass Kenobi befahl, das Feuer einzustellen. Nach dem Vorfall wurden Kenobi und Skywalker zum Jedi-Rat beordert und auch Yularen wurde von Valahari abgezogen. Angestachelt von dem Tod seines Vaters, gelang es Tofen Vane später, die Blockade-Flotte über seinem Heimatplaneten zu zerstören; somit trat er aktiv in den Krieg ein. Nachdem Vane weitere republikanische Blockaden durchbrochen und bereits einige Jedi getötet hatte, betrauten der Hohe Rat und Kanzler Palpatine Anakin Skywalker mit der Lokalisierung von Vanes Basis. Laut Geheimdienstangaben würde der neue „Held der Konföderation“ im Hexus-System angreifen. Skywalker begab sich mit seinem Sternjäger selbst dorthin und befahl seiner Padawan und Admiral Yularen, die Flotte für den Kampf vorzubereiten und ihm schnellstmöglich zu folgen. Als sie dann später das System erreichten, konnten sie Tofen Vane und seine Jäger zum Rückzug zwingen, stellten aber fest, dass General Skywalker abgeschossen wurde und schickten ihm daher ein Schiff. Durch einen heimlich angebrachten Peilsender konnte die Republik Tofen Vanes Stützpunkt im Schleiernebel, Lebensraum der Neebray-Mantas, lokalisieren. Die Jedi stellten umgehend einen Angriffsplan auf: Skywalker und sein Geschwader Gold sowie Meister Plo Koon und Saesee Tiin hielten die feindlichen Jäger in Schach, während Yularen zusammen mit Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano die Kreuzer befehligte. Nachdem sie das Feuer auf die Harko-Station eröffnet hatten, sendeten die Valahari ein Funkfeuer aus, das die Neebray-Mantas dazu trieb, die republikanischen Kreuzer anzugreifen. Ahsoka Tano brach daraufhin mit der Schatten-Staffel und deren Bombern auf, um die Harko-Station zu bombardieren und das Funkfeuer zu deaktivieren. General Kenobi hatte Yularen schon den Rückzugsbefehl gegeben, doch Tano und ihre Staffel erfüllte die Mission noch rechtzeitig. Nach dem Bombardement entsandte Yularen Rettungstrupps, die die Fluchtkapseln der Station bergen sollten.The Clone Wars – Held der Konföderation Einsatz über Devaron [[Datei:Yularen Brücke.jpg|miniatur|links|Yularen auf der Brücke der Resolute]] Nachdem der Duros-Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant entwendet hatte, drohte er nun Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal auf Devaron aufzusuchen, um von ihm den Kyber-Speicherkristall zu erbeuten. Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano wurden damit beauftragt, Ropal aufzusuchen und zu warnen. Sie erreichten zusammen mit Admiral Yularen an Bord der Resolute den Orbit von Devaron, mussten aber feststellen, dass Bane mit Hilfe separatistischer Truppen den Planeten überfallen hatte. Während die Resolute gegen mehrere feindliche Fregatten kämpfte, meldete Yularen General Skywalker, dass ein dringender Funkspruch von der Planetenoberfläche einging: Ein Klonsoldat meldete, dass ihre Basis überrannt und Bolla Ropal mitsamt dem Speicherkristall entführt worden war. Yularen gelang es kurz darauf, Banes Kommandoschiff ausfindig zu machen. Skywalker befahl ihm, den Hyperantrieb des Schiffs zu beschießen und ein Enterkommando zusammenzustellen. Da die Resolute momentan nicht für das Entern von anderen Schiffen ausgerüstet war, widersprach Yularen dem Jedi auf das Heftigste. Skywalker ließ sich jedoch von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. Als sich die Jedi daraufhin im Hangar mit Captain Rex’ und dessen Soldaten absprachen, schloss sich auch Yularen der Runde an. Skywalker kam auf die Idee, mit drei AT-TEs auf der gegnerischen Fregatte zu landen. Wieder brachte der Admiral seinen Unmut über das Vorhaben zum Ausdruck, doch war der Jedi nicht umzustimmen, so dass Yularen verärgert auf die Brücke zurückkehrte. Nachdem es den Jedi und Klonkriegern schließlich gelungen war, die Fregatte zu entern, explodierte ein Triebwerk des Schiffs. Admiral Yularen setzte Skywalker darüber in Kenntnis und empfahl die sofortige Evakuierung, jedoch wollte der Jedi-General zuerst Meister Ropal und Cad Bane ausfindig machen. Nach einiger Zeit erschütterte eine Explosionswelle die separatistische Fregatte, so dass Yularen auf den Abbruch der Mission bestand. Da Skywalker Bane noch nicht gefasst und nun auch seine Padawan verloren hatte, war dies noch nicht möglich. Da die Situation immer kritischer wurde, ermahnte er Captain Rex über Funk zur Eile und befahl, die Resolute auf einen größeren Abstand zu der Fregatte zu bringen. Letztendlich gelang es den Jedi und Klonsoldaten, das Schiff rechtzeitig mit einem Shuttle zu verlassen, bevor es explodierte. Im Hangar empfing Admiral Yularen General Skywalker, der die Mission als erfolgreich betrachtete, obwohl er weder Bane gefangen noch das Holocron zurückerobert hatte. Nachdem er wieder auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt war, empfing er über Funk den Befehl Skywalkers, die Hyperraumringe zu deaktivieren. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Cad Bane sich als Klonkrieger getarnt an Bord geschmuggelt hatte und nun mit einem V-19-Torrent-Sternjäger fliehen wollte. Yularens Offizieren gelang es nicht rechtzeitig, die Ringe abzuschalten, so dass der Kopfgeldjäger mitsamt dem gestohlenen Holocron entkam. Geonosis, Saleucami und Sullust miniatur|Yularen koordiniert die Schlacht. Da Poggle der Geringere auf Geonosis nach einem Aufstand gegen die republikanischen Besatzungstruppen erneut mit der Produktion von Kriegsgütern für die Separatisten-Allianz begonnen hatte, sahen sich die Republik und die Jedi dazu gezwungen, den Planeten erneut anzugreifen. Unter dem Oberbefehl der Jedi-Generäle Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Anakin Skywalker und Luminara Unduli erreichte die Invasionsflotte den Orbit von Geonosis. Während die Jedi die gegnerischen Verteidigungsstellungen der Droiden-Fabrik mit Kanonenbooten durchbrechen wollten, koordinierte Admiral Yularen unter anderem die Einsätze der Y-Flügel-Bomber. Nachdem von den drei Kanonenboot-Geschwadern nur das von General Kenobi den Sammelpunkt erreicht hatte und die Situation kritisch wurde, fragte Mundis Klon-Kommandant Jet bei Yularen Luftunterstützung an. Der Admiral musste dies vorerst ablehnen, da kein Geschwader verfügbar war. Er bemühte sich jedoch, ihnen so schnell wie möglich Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, und half ihnen bei der Lokalisierung von Skywalkers Truppen. Nach dem Zusammenschluss von Mundis und Skywalkers Kampfverbänden war es ihm möglich, ein Bomber-Geschwader zum Sammelpunkt vor der Droiden-Fabrik zu entsenden. Dadurch war den Jedi schließlich der Weg für den Angriff geebnet. Nach der Entführung von Eeth Koth, einem Mitglied des Jedi-Rats, durch General Grievous konnten die Jedi den Aufenthaltsort der Flotte des Droiden-Generals im Saleucami-System ausmachen. Sie stellten eine Angriffsflotte bestehend aus Yularens Resolute, zwei weiteren Venator-Kreuzern und vier kleineren Schiffen zusammen; Obi-Wan Kenobi leitete den Angriff von einem leichten Kreuzer aus. Die versammelte Flotte sprang im Orbit von Coruscant in den Hyperraum und erreichte später den Raum über Saleucami. General Kenobi gab Yularen kurz darauf den Angriffsbefehl, um die gegnerische Flotte abzulenken und so Anakin Skywalker sowie Adi Gallia das Andocken an Grievous’ Flaggschiff zu ermöglichen. Skywalker und Gallia konnten schließlich Meister Koth retten, doch war es Kenobi nicht gelungen, Grievous gefangen zu nehmen. Die vier Jedi verließen das feindliche Kommandoschiff an Bord eines Shuttles und nahmen Kurs auf die Resolute. Admiral Yularen informierte Kenobi über Funk, dass zahlreiche separatistische Landungsschiffe auf die Oberfläche Saleucamis zuhielten – darunter auch Grievous. Yularen sollte daher ihre Bodeneinheiten kampfbereit machen, damit General Kenobi die Verfolgung von Grievous aufnehmen konnte. Währenddessen übernahm Anakin Skywalker die Koordination des Raumkampfes. In der Schlacht im Sullust-System kommandierte Yularen die Resolute im Kampf gegen eine separatistische Flotte, die von der dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress angeführt wurde. Im Verlauf des Gefechts griff Ventress mit ihrem Sternjäger und einigen Tri-Droidenjägern die Resolute an. Ihnen gelang es, die Brücken-Schilde auszuschalten und infolgedessen die sekundäre Brücke zu zerstören. Yularen konnte sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, ehe sein Sternzerstörer dem separatistischen Beschuss zum Opfer fiel. Im Dienst des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|Yularen auf dem Todesstern Nach dem Ende des Krieges wollte Yularen in den Geheimdienst zurückkehren, doch sahen viele Verantwortliche des späteren Imperialen Geheimdienstes ihn wegen seiner starken Loyalität zu Palpatine als zu voreingenommen an. Mit der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums nahm Yularens Außenseiter-Position ein Ende, da Palpatine das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro gründete und Yularen fortan als ISB-Agent arbeitete. Dieser ungewöhnliche Schritt ließ ihm gegenüber Feindseligkeiten unter seinen früheren Vorgesetzten für den Rest seiner Laufbahn aufkommen. Er war auch an der Verfolgung der Unterzeichner der Petition der Zweitausend beteiligt. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde er zum Colonel des ISB befördert und behandelte oft Angelegenheiten innerhalb der höheren Machtkreise – speziell Berichte über die Machenschaften imperialer Senatoren und anderer wichtiger Persönlichkeiten. Als der Todesstern in den Dienst gestellt wurde, übernahm Yularen die Führung aller Angelegenheiten des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros auf der Kampfstation, die von Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin befehligt wurde. Er war in der Todessternkonferenz zugegen, als Tarkin bekanntgab, dass der Imperator den Imperialen Senat aufgelöst hatte. Während der Konferenz erlebte er, wie Darth Vader Admiral Motti in den Macht-Würgegriff nahm, nachdem dieser sich über die Macht lustig gemacht hatte. Er verblieb auch später noch auf dem Todesstern, um bei einem Versuch von Tarkin, den Todesstern zu entführen, zur Stelle zu sein, und kam so bei dessen Zerstörung bei Yavin ums Leben.Star Wars (Panini) (Ausgabe 82) Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wullf Yularen galt stets als ein loyaler und fähiger Offizier. Schon während seiner Zeit als Mitarbeiter des Senate Intelligence Bureau fiel er Kanzler Palpatine als solcher ins Auge, so dass er ihm eine schnelle Karriere als Admiral der Flotte ermöglichte. Er kannte sich gut in den Zentren der Macht aus und wusste, wie er sie für sich einsetzen konnte. Yularen besaß eine hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe und war stets darauf versessen, die Korruption zu bekämpfen. In den Klonkriegen diente er unter Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker, dessen Methoden er oftmals nicht guthieß. Eigentlich bekleideten die Jedi zwar einen höheren Rang als er, doch schreckte ihn dies nicht davor ab, ihre Pläne zu kritisieren. So war er oftmals von Skywalkers unorthodoxen und riskanten Plänen entrüstet; die meist erfolgreichen Resultate beeindruckten ihn dennoch. Trotz seines Verantwortungsgefühls scheute er keine Risiken, so dass er auch für Pläne bürgte, die andere Offiziere ablehnten. Von seiner Besatzung erwartete Yularen stets Ordnung und Disziplin und er selbst ging mit gutem Beispiel voran. Nur in seiner Abwesenheit gaben seine Untergebenen kleine Bemerkungen und Witze von sich. miniatur|links|Wullf Yularen - Ganzkörperansicht Auch nach dem Ende der Klonkriege diente er weiter Palpatines Imperium und kehrte in den Geheimdienst zurück, wo seine Laufbahn Jahre zuvor begonnen hatte. Er war ein loyaler Anhänger der Neuen Ordnung und er formulierte seine akkurat abgefassten Berichte vom Standpunkt des Imperiums aus. Hinter den Kulissen *In der amerikanischen Originalversion von The Clone Wars wird Wullf Yularen von Tom Kane synchronisiert. In der deutschen Fassung verleiht Erich Räuker ihm seine Stimme. *Obwohl Admiral Yularen laut des Romans Wilder Raum mit in die Schlacht von Golm zieht, taucht er in der Episode Der Fall eines Droiden nicht auf. *In der deutschen Fassung des Romans The Clone Wars von Karen Traviss wird er in Kapitel zwei fälschlicherweise als „Y'o'''laren“ bezeichnet. Quellen * * *The Clone Wars (Film)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Sklaven der Republik *''The Clone Wars'' – Held der Konföderation *''The Clone Wars'' – Shakedown *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Wilder Raum *''The Clone Wars'' – Im Verborgenen *''Clone Wars Gambit – Siege'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars (Panini)'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' http://cargobay.starwars.com/games/card/ccg/premiere/colonelwullfyularen.jpg *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Wullf Yularen es:Wullf Yularen hu:Wulff Yularen it:Wullf Yularen nl:Wullf Yularen pt:Wullf Yularen ru:Вуллф Юларен Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst Kategorie:Admiräle Kategorie:Legends